Friends & Lovers
by Hellhound Productions
Summary: Red Arrow decides to ask Robin to start a secretly dating without the team and mentors knowing anything but who know whats going to happen. Does Robin accept the request from Red arrow or not? Robin x Red Arrow, Boy x boy, Yaoi/slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Friends & Lovers **_

It's like any other day at Mount Justice. Where Red Tornado is our dead mother or babysitter so to speak. It was combat practice with Black Canary. Aqualad and Superboy were in the middle of sparing. Kid Flash was too busy stuffing his mouth full of food. Artemis and Miss Martian were checking out the two boys spraining.

"Hey, Red Arrow could you come here for a sec?" as I announce across the room.

"Sure" as Red Arrow walks toward me with a *grin* on his face as usual. Red Arrow manages to quickly get past Superboy and Aqualad in order to get to me and wondering what I'm going to say.

"Yeah, what do you want Rob?" as if to say he's not in the mood for chit chat.

"Nothing, but to say how you like it here so far at Mount Justice?" staring straight at him with a look on my face say to myself "Just asking."

"Its fine the place has its up and downs" as if to say "it's okay."

"So you saying you hate this place?" looking at him being confused and all. He didn't answer my question. We both turn our attention to Superboy and Aqualad as they finish up their match against each other. Then Canary announces "That's all for the day," and leaves through the vata tube. We haven't had a mission for like two days now. So we all spent the night except Wally. Wally was told to go home right after combat practice cause of school. It was in the middle of the night when…..knock knock…..

"Huh, who is it "being half awake and struggling to get out of bed without falling on my face.

"It's me Roy…may I come in Rob?"

"Sure" the door opens to my room and incomes Roy aka Red Arrow.

"What's up Roy?" looking at him still half asleep.

"You know were friends right?"

"Yeah" with a confused look.

"I want us to be more than just friends, I want to be a couple" as he lens in closer to me.

"Wh….", as I was cut off by his lips. As he lets go of the kiss I started getting a little worried. I didn't notice that I started blushing. Roy *grins* at me as I wipe off my mouth with my glove.

"What's wrong Rob your turning all red," as he stares at me with a *grin * on his face.

"What the hell Roy! Why'd you do that?" looking at him mad and clueless.

"I want us to be lovers Rob so that was my way of saying "Pleaseeeeeeees." As I turn to face him I got hit with another kiss forcing me to lie down on my bed. We finally broke the kiss again sitting back up in my bed wondering what to say. Then I got an idea…..

"Fine Roy, but not in front of the team. Now get out!"

"Okay" as he leaves the room satisfied. I curled up in my bed wondering why the hell I agreed to his circumstances to become a couple. I feel asleep again with that in my mind… I end up sleeping with one eye open to make sure he does not wonder into my room unannounced. Other than that I had a very nice sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Team Secret**_

Next morning, "…..What the hell is Roy thinking me and him being lovers? I hope no one else finds out" talking to myself. Thinking again to myself "I had a weird dream last night and it starts out all nice a calm then all of a sudden Roy comes in a starts to weird things to me and screams start coming out of my room. Then I wake up not so cutting of that dream. I start to make my way to the briefing room trying not to think of that dream again. I feel a grab on my arm. I turn to see who it is and its Roy/ Red Arrow.

"What Roy?" being impatient cause I hate being late to a briefing everyone for a new mission.

"Rob, you won't tell anyone about last night right?" looking at me all worried.

"No, Roy you won't tell anyone either right?" staring at him also worried.

"No it's our little secret Rob!" looking at with a *smirk* on his face. We make our way to the briefing room. We finally arrive and everyone is staring at us.

"Okay, everyone's here our new mission. It's about robberies being done along this circus. The circus is called Haley's Circus. So we are going to investigate Haley to figure out who's doing all the robberies." to everyone about our new mission. We arrive at Haley's circus. The ring master announces "Welcome ladies and gentleman of all ages! Today we have a new act The Daring Dangers. Dan Danger, Dawn Danger, Dane and Diane Danger and finally Dean Danger. "

We start our performance I Mrs. Martian/ Megan aka Dawn's hands. She yells "Robin" using telepath so no one else can hear our conversations.

"Don't blow our cover" saying it telepathy as I fall to my death.

"But, saving your life is all right!" as Superboy throws up a barrel while telling me. I catch the barrel up but I still Miss Dawn's hands. She uses her powers to pull me to her.

"What did I just say about not blowing our cover!"

"I know, but I'm not an acrobat like you so. Plus I've been using it the whole time. "saying it while waving her hand to the crowd.

"I kind of been of my game since I got there after getting a pat on my head from some guy." As I think to myself and myself alone. We all head back to our trailer. I pulled out my small computer on my left glove to show certain things about our mission.

"Okay everyone keep an open mind about this. So the clown, fire breather, and the twins are part of the robberies" pointing out them to the team along with certain places of robberies.

"I guess Haley's is in on the whole act." as Red Arrow announces without thinking first.

"I said keep an open mind!" while storming out the trailer.

"We all need to keep an open mind" Artemis tells Red Arrow before leaving the trailer.

I walk past the entire poster then one caught my eye. It's the Flying Grayson's poster. I stare at it for a while then I hear a buzz on my communicator not telepath.

"Hey, where are you?" And it's Wally wondering where I'm.

"Haley's Circus is being investigated for robberies that have been going on." Telling him while still staring at the same poster.

"Hey, that your home why didn't you tell me. I know your background" saying it without hesitation.

"It's because you know my background. Because I didn't want you questioning my decisions. "with a face that could tell someone that I'm going to start crying.

"Okay, talk to you later." then signs off.

"There you are!" I turn to see who's saying that. Then I see Roy running after me to tell me that another robbery has happen.

"I've been looking for you all over the place." As he comes to a halt.

"I was just wanted to be alone Roy." Looking all depressed and down in the dumps. Then suddenly I feel a grab. Roy is pulling me in for a hug. I ended up hugging him back anyways.

"It's okay were all here for you pal. That goes double for me." As he continues to hug me even more.

"Roy, Roy….let go right now!" trying to push him off of me.

"Okay Rob" letting go of me and stepping back a bit.

"Let's finish this up quick!" as I announce on our way back to tell the others. We catch up to a robbery in action.

"You okay Robin? " Megan asks while waiting for my reaction to her question.

"I'm okay and I'll manage" about ready to fall over.

Then after we catch up to the guy in the process of robbing the place it ends up catching a flame. Then I tell Superboy to carry Megan out of there. Then I ended up being helped out by Red Arrow and Artemis. We finish up our show and getting on train for our destination on the Europe shows. The same person who patted me on the head touch Dawn's hand and then she ends up getting weak as well. We find out that Parasite is behind all of it. Parasite is one of Superman's enemies who take other people energy to increase his own abilities.

"Everyone, stay back so he doesn't touch you. He drains your energy to get stronger." Telling everyone to keep their distance.

"I sure have been gluten today but for my encore I want….."as he pulls Superboy to him. Getting all of his powers. I make my jump for him to get the entire stolen tech from him but end up getting thrown off.

"Sorry, no hitch hikers." Flying off with the entire tech. I barley manage to hang on for my life again. Everyone but Superboy helps me back up on the train. We go back to our room and change in to our outfits and ….. "I managed to get this from him." Plugging in the hard drive into my computer that I used earlier. Pulling up everything all his plans and notes and etc.

"He's making a black hole. We need to stop him before he activates it." Very enthusiastic.

"Alright!" were all ready to go. Everyone leaves the room but me and Roy.

"Rob be careful alright!" as he saying it out of concerned for my safety.

"Okay Roy, you too" as I open the door ready to leave to catch and stop parasite.

We catch up with parasite as gets ready to activate the black hole. Superboy runs in head on as to not stop and think first. Then parasite takes his powers again and then Megan's. With taking their powers they also get their weaknesses too. So we end up defeating parasite with his own abilities. Everyone but me is ready to go so. I tell Haley that we are leaving.

"You've grown up quite well Dick." Looking at me all glad.

"No, it's Dan…Dan Danger!" with a worried look on my face.

"You can't fool me kid. Seeing a flying Grayson on the trapeze. Will you do this one last ring master a favor and perform?" all excited hoping I will say "yes."

"Yes!" agreeing to him willingly.

"It's the Daring Dangers last performance!" as Haley announces to the audience. As he finishes what he has to say. I fly off the stand to start the performance. I finish up the performance and head back to the cave to meet up with everyone and file my report. Everyone is relaxing after a long day and after a mission. It was getting late and everyone is heading off to bed but me I was still trying to finish off my report for Batman.

"Hey Rob, you still up why don't you go to bed?" Roy says it half asleep.

"I can't Roy I have to finish this up first." Still focused on finishing the report. Roy walks closer to me to talk and try to keep me company. He stands there wondering if he going to talk or something else has no idea until he makes his move. Then I start feeling hands on my shoulder and I know its Roy trying to get me to say something he wants me to say.

"Roy, what are you doing?" still typing the report out.

"Just trying to get you to relax and maybe…." Thinking about something else.

"No, I have to get this finished before tomorrow." Getting annoyed by him massaging my shoulders. The next thing I know him moving his hand from my shoulders to my waist pulling me to him. He's enjoying the time we have alone together. He grabs my hand and turns me his way.

"Roy, Roy….What the hell are you doing?" trying to get away from him to keep typing.

"Trying to kiss you of course." Leaning in for the kiss.

"Roy you know there are cameras out her right. So we are being recorded." Still trying to get away.

"I know so." Pulling me closer to him. Keeping a tight grip on me. He puts his hand underneath my cape and grabs my ass. I'm feeling okay with this which is kind of weird but letting him do what he wants. He picks me up off my feet to get me closer to his lips. I wrap my legs around him to keep from falling and wrapping my hands as well. We manage to kiss right in the middle of the cave where we are being recorded. So now I have to go it to the camera take that recording and putting it on my portable computer for myself. He starts to make the kiss into something else as he moves to take off my utility belt to get the rest of my uniform. I start to realize what he is doing and I start to tell him something.

"Roy what are you doing?" knowing he trying to turn this into having sex in the middle of the room and move it to mine or his room in the cave.

"Trying to take off your utility belt Rob" as he *grins * at me

"Roy….Roy…Roy stop please stop" trying fighting him and get away. So Roy continues to take off my uniform in order to get under to my skin. He manages to take off my utility belt and remove my cape as well to make it easier to get the rest of my uniform off. Finally I get away from him grabbing my belt and cape and run to my room and finish everything. I hear Roy yell at me so I stop to listen but far away from him to not get embarrassed about not wanting to have sex. Though I'm not …..getting cut off my Roy's words.

"Rob, what's wrong don't you want to have sex for the first time since we started dating?" looking all confused

"No Roy, it's too early to start thing about that. Though you will have your chance I promise but when I'm ready though" mad and about ready to cry.

"Okay, but I will have it right" *grins* at me all happy. He starts to picture the situation in his mind about making me moan and groan with pleasure.

"….."I did not say anything about what he just said. Then I continue to my room in the cave to get far away from him so he doesn't try doing it again. I finally manage to get to my room to get some sleep but I could not because I still have to finish my report and take care of the recorded vid of us kissing. I finish my report and took care of the recording of me and him so no one will find about us. Still thinking about what Roy said. *I wanted to have sex to get rid of being tense around him scared of what he's going to do. I tried to take my mind off that idea and onto something else more important. * falling asleep with that out of the way but not for long though.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **The secret is out**_

In the morning, *what the hell was I dreaming last night...etc.* as I think about what kind of dream that I had last night. It seems that I been having some weird dream ever since I started dating Roy last week as if it was meant to be. I can't believe that I dreamed about me and him having a very intense sex with him being seme and me….. Still thinking about that dream I hear a knock on my door which knocks me out of my thoughts. From being lock in my room ever since last night's incident.

"Who is it?"

"Its Superboy and Wally/Kid Flash." Still pounding on my door continuing until they get an answer.

"Alright come in" shifting to get out from under the covers and get on top.

"okay." The door opens and in come Wally and Superboy and I did not know wolf was joining them. Though I did know that wolf follows Superboy everywhere he goes. They come in one flops on my bed with me the other two sit on the floor and chair.

"Hey man you look like you just woke up from a nightmare?" Wally is just staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing Wally …I was in the middle of a thought when you knocked." Turning away from him trying not to cry in front of them. Superboy is looking at me while I was turned away.

"Hey Rob, you know that you can tell us anything right. Not matter if it's a good thing or a bad thing we will listen to you…" he trails off to pet wolf while looking at me.

"What …what Superboy can you stop staring at me like that!" turning all the way around to face the wall. Both of them wonder what up with me right now so they both get my attention to tell them what's going on.

"Hey Rob, what up with you today man?" they both ask me with my back turned toward them.

"What do you to want?" still facing the wall

"Could you turn around and look at us when you talking. Cause we think your mad at us or something?" They convinced me to turn around. First I had to whip my eyes first from crying silently while I was facing the wall.

"Okay I know you were crying without us seeing you." As Superboy points out to me in front of Wally.

"I was not crying Superboy so back off about it!" yell at him with my face all red as if I was crying for real.

"Okay Rob, but the way your face looks says everything okay." as Wally point out.

"And…I was crying you got a problem with it you two?" about to start crying again.

"No, but you can tell us what or who made you cry." They both start to get really worried about me.

"Okay, it all started yesterday when we got back from the mission. I started filing my report like I always do to tell Batman what went on during our mission and so forth. Roy walks up behind me without me knowing it. He begins hugging me…"getting cut off by Wally.

"Hey Rob, why would Roy hug you?" asking all confused

"Shut up and let me finish." Getting mad at him for cutting me off in the middle of the story.

"Okay, continue…"

"Okay, where was I oh. So he starts hugging me while I was typing my report. Then he grabs my hands and turns me toward him to keep from typing. Then he picks me up so to keep from falling on my ass. I wrapped my legs and hands around him like I said before to keep from falling on my ass. So he continues hugging me then he kisses me out of nowhere so I kiss him back and we get all emotional about it which leads to getting in argument about letting me down to continue typing. So he finally puts me down after arguing about the kiss and letting me finish with my report. Then he takes that kiss too seriously and starts taking my utility belt off and my cape as well. I stop him from doing all of it and take my belt and cape and started to run from him and continue the report somewhere else. He yells at me wondering what's wrong with what he was doing. I tell him I'm not ready for anything like that right so leave me alone until I'm. So he tells me that the next time he will not stop even if I tell him too." Looking at Superboy and Wally after telling them half of the story they look really confused about something.

"Are you guys okay?" wondering if I have to hit them to get their attention.

"Were fine just confused about how you two act so weird and not tell anyone about your little secret. That you and Roy are dating!" they start getting worried about me.

"Its okay we wanted it that way but he wants to force me into something that I don't want to do yet. You guys said…..that I can tell you why I was crying and all lock up in my room right now.

"Okay, we did say that Wally so what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know man this is kind of weird. That my best friends is dating one my friends on the team?" looking all confused for about a second.

"Sorry if you guys did not want me to tell you ….you should just ignore it and leave it for me and Roy to figure it out okay. Please don't tell Roy that I told you about me and him dating we don't want everyone to find out about it." Looking worried that they will up and confront him about what I just told them.

"Okay, Rob we won't tell him about this little incident about you and him." Superboy said still confused to why not to tell him.

"Okay Rob, But if you need us to help with anything tell me or Superboy right away and we will stand by you through everything."

"Okay thank you two. I really appreciate it." Wanting to hug them both but that would be really awkward at this moment.

"Okay we will see you later at lunch or dinner doesn't matter which one." They say as they leave the room.

"Okay…see you later then" lying back down to get relaxed again.

They leave the room and just as they walk out the door they bump into Roy on his way to see me as well. They stand there for a moment before someone breaks the awkward silence that is going on between them.

"Hey Roy, what sup with you today?" Wally asks with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, why do ask? "Getting all confused as to why the *smirk* on Wally's face?

"Cause Robin told us about what happen last night after we got back from the mission and what's between you two as in…Dating!" as Super boy looks at Wally as if to say "what the hell Wally we said we will keep it a secret ….."

"What…..he told you about me and him in a relationship… I'm going to have to talk to him about tell people about us dating." Looking all mad as if he's going to kill someone.

Wally and Superboy walk away to go meet with Megan and Artemis in the kitchen for some food and small talk. Roy pounds on my door to get my attention again so he can come in and have a talk with me. So I hear the pounding on my door as it gets louder and louder. I finally say something….

"Okay, you can come in Roy cause I heard you talking to Wally and Superboy." Sitting back up to get ready for a talking too.

"Okay, I'm coming in….."then the door opens and he walks in and locks the door behind him. He walks over and sits on my bed really….. really close to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you telling Wally and Superboy about us having a relationship? Also about what happen last night you told them it as well. What the F*****ck man you said you keep it a secret. Though you told them. Now I think Wally is going to tell everyone that we are in a relationship and everything going to get really weird around here cause of you…" getting cut off by me interrupting him.

"I know I said I keep it a secret. But I had no choice they wanted to know why I started to cry when they were in the room…." Getting cut off again

"What you were crying right in front of them. All F*******ck this is a real Bi****tch….." as he throws a big fit over me crying.

"Roy…Roy shut up and let me finish and feel the aster." Yelling to get his attention

"Okay" he finally got quiet.

"Like I was saying they wanted to know why I started crying so I told them about what happen last night and the dream that I had last night as well." Looking like I will start to cry again.

"….." staying quiet until I finish

"Okay, that's all. I'm really…really sorry Roy that I told them about us." Looking depressed knowing he's going to keep yelling at me.

"…." still not responding to anything I say. Instead of saying "I forgive you" he gives me a really big hug and says…

"Next times come tell me and I'm the person you can come cry on if you are down okay Rob." Still hugging me and lays his head down on my shoulder to get close to me.

"Okay Roy I will." Wrapping my hand around to hug him back.

We break the hug and settle down from hugging each other. I decided to lean toward him and get a little closer. He starts to wonder what's going on right now. Then I lean in close enough to give him a kiss. He figures it out and kisses me back. The only time we broke the kiss is the catch our breath and continues kissing. He pushes me down on the bed still kissing me with him being on top. I realize where this is going I break the kiss and push him back to get up…he pauses to wonder why I don't want to go any farther than kissing right now. Roy sits there wondering then he breaks the silence to say…

"Rob, why don't you want to go any farther in our relationship?" getting annoyed at what just happen.

"Its cause I don't have the courage right now to go all the way just yet. Could you wait until I'm ready to go that far Roy?" wondering when I will be ready to go that far.

"Okay Rob, just cause you look so cute right now that I could not say *no* to that question. Next time then when you're ready I will make you scream for everyone to hear. "

"…." Annoyed to what he just said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Rob." About to leave the room.

"Wait…"grabbing him for another kiss before he leaves.

We kiss for a while. Finally we break the kiss he leaves the room to go do something in the cave that needs to be done. I finally leave out of my room to join everyone for dinner. I did not think it was that late in the day. Though I sat by Roy at dinner table which was the only seat open at the moment in time. We start eating dinner that Megan made. I start to feel a hand on my leg under the table knowing its Roy doing it. Ignoring it at the moment. Then he moves his hand up my leg and in between them to get closer. Then I feel two fingers in my *groan* area. He continues to do the same motion to get me to feel a sense of pleaser. He's trying to get me to say yes about having sex in my room later after dinner. He continues doing it until I start to get annoyed and move one of my hands down to grab his and stare at him while everyone else is chit chatting amongst themselves. Then quietly talking among ourselves we talk about…

"What the hell Roy! I just told you I'm not ready yet and you go and do this to me. Especially right in front of everyone." Getting mad and about ready to punch the shit out of him at the moment.

"Sorry…..I just wanted to give you a little pleasure without going into sex. So I wanted you to feel the aster about having sex." Begging me to agree with him about sex.

"Roy, doing that made me feel the aster and pleasure but it was not….."Trailing off into thoughts about what I just said.

"Rob, could you at least let me have this little bit of enjoyment right now?"

"I don't know. Let's just continue eating to finish up dinner and talk about this later." Starting to eat again.

"…"giving no response to what I just said.

Half way to finishing with my dinner I feel Roy's hand back on my leg moving up and in between my legs again. He does the same thing again two finger feeling me *groan* area then I feel something different. He wraps his whole hand around my private area and starts moving it up and down to get me to … Now I'm really feeling the aster right about now that I finish up my dinner quick and excuse myself from the table.

"Will you all excuse me" putting my plate in the sink and walk out of the room. Getting away from them I lean against the wall wondering what the hell just happen. I told him not to do that again and he does and adds a little bit more to what he was doing to me. With that in mind I walk to my room and lock the door again to keep to myself at the moment. Later Roy walks and stands in front of my door wondering if he should knock or not?

Knock…knock…knock

"Hey Rob, can I come in and talk about what I did at dinner please." Sounding like he's about to cry.

"Sure why not… I guess" getting up and unlocking the door. He walks in and takes a seat on the bed along with me.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. Is there a way that I could make this up to you?" still looking at him as if I'm going to burst out and start crying.

"I don't know at the moment." Looking away from him.

"Okay, I think that from the vibe I'm getting from you I should leave." Getting ready to leave he feels a grab.

"No, Roy I think you should just stay and sleep with me tonight. To make up for what just happen. But don't try anything sexual at me tonight while I'm asleep." getting ready for bed.

"Okay, I won't try anything Rob." walking back and getting ready for bed too.

"Alright Roy good night!" lying down to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Rob." Cuddling up against me and falling asleep.


End file.
